Mysterious rings of fate
by qwqs
Summary: The story takes place at the end of the "Another Epilogue". Yuzuru still remains in the afterlife helping other kids while still waiting for Kanade to come back. And Kanade was reborn and living her life happily because "life is worth living". But is that really all the bond the two share? Isn't there something more to it? Their undying love that would shaken even heart of the god.
1. The two of one of two worlds

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Qwqs is here. I'm the author of "Steal his heart again". This is the draft of my idea for the new story. I will talk more about it later at the end of this chapter, please read it, it contains important information.

For now, please enjoy.

**Qwqs**

**The two of one of two worlds**

…

…

…

_Chime, chime, chime._

_The sound of bells rang from far away, from the place so beautiful that you wouldn't believe in its existence._

_Surrounding that place was flowerbeds consist of a lot of beautiful flowers, Daisy, Lilly, Lavender, even Sunflower, and so on. The scenery was something out of this world. If one showed this scenery and said it was a heaven, most people would probably believe it instantly. The beautiful light that shone down through the stained glass window with sacred graffiti in it didn't make it any less impressive either._

_Yes, that place was a church._

_The divine place where the believers talked with God._

_The divine place where the sinners redeemed for their sins._

_The divine place to perform holy rituals._

_Yes, a holy ritual such as marriage._

_This day, this place seemed much more sacred than any other days. The reason probably because, unlike any other days, today there was one holy ritual taken place. One of the most important ritual, marriage._

"_Now, you both are in the presence of god. Every word you say has to be the truth, please be mindful."_

_A voice came; everything in this church seemed sacred, even the voice of the priest was no exception. Plus the fact that the priest's face couldn't be seen because of the dazzling light just made it even more divine._

"_Unfortunately, there is no other witness in this sacred ritual, so no one can prove whether this marriage is rightfully deserved or not apart from you two, man of vigor and woman of pure heart."_

_The priest had stopped to take a breath for a second before continued his speech in solemn voice._

"_You are here in god's presence," he reminded them again, "I charge you now, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with God's Word, do now confess it before god, or else remain your peace. _

"…"

"…"

_The bride and the groom remained their silence._

_The priest solemnly continued after nodding in acceptance at the silence._

"_Tachibana Kanade, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him forever?"_

"_I will," the bride answered._

"_And you, Otonashi Yuzuru,_ _will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her forever?"_

"_I will," the groom answered._

_Nodding in contentment once more, the priest continued._

"_Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"_

"_She gives herself, with the blessing of me," a voice answered. This was not the voice of any of the priest, the bride, or the groom. The sound was like a perfect melody to the ears, it was clear, delicate, sacred, and beautiful. The voice was even more sacred than that of the priest. But strangely yet, no one was there where the voice came._

_The priest bowed deeply at the source of the voice before continued._

"_Now is the time for you both to exchange the vows. May the groom please faces the bride, takes her right hand and repeats after me…" _

_The priest paused to turn the next page of the sacred book used for this marriage before continued the ritual while the groom turned to face the bride and took her right hand in his._

"_In the name of God, I, Otonashi Yuzuru, take you, Tachibana Kanade, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever until this soul will destroyed. This is my eternal vow," the groom repeated after the priest._

_After he had finished, he dropped her hand._

"_Now the bride, may you please take his right hand and repeat after me..."_

_The bride did as told._

"_In the name of God, I, Tachibana Kanade, take you, Otonashi Yuzuru, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever until this soul will destroyed. This is my eternal vow," after she had finished, she dropped his hand._

_After nodding once more, the priest pleaded._

"_Bless, O Lord, these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through the lord…"_

"_I accept," The same voice rang again in front of where the priest was facing, which caused the priest to bow once more._

_After that, the priest took out 2 rings from the gold, little case on the altar and urged the groom and the bride to take their respective rings with their names on it. _

"_Okay then, once more time, the groom repeats after me…" the priest began again._

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love, I shall never let go of my love for you for all eternal," the groom declared and placed the ring on the left ring-finger of the bride's hand._

'_Now, the bride…"_

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love, I shall never let go of my love for you for all eternal," the bride declared and placed the ring on the left ring-finger of the groom's hand._

_And then, the priest joined the bride's right hand and the groom's right hand together._

"_Now that Tachibana Kanade and Otonashi Yuzuru have given themselves to each other by their eternal vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the lord."_

"_Now, please kneel and pray before the lord," the priest ordered again._

_The bride and the groom kneeled together, facing the altar._

_As that exact moment, the sound of piano playing a song suddenly occurred. The sweet melody of the piano blew through the chiming sound of the bells and mixed together in perfect harmony. The sound of the piano, which until now, in this entire ceremony, had not been heard before, rang throughout the entire church along with the bells, giving the listeners a divine sort of feeling. The melody was out of this world, as if it was not something meant for human, but for a greater being._

_The new couple indulged themselves in the song, while remained praying on the ground._

_The priest also closed his eyes and remained silent as he listened to the song._

_When the song finally ended, the priest opened his eyes and spoke again._

"_Please stand up and face each other."_

_The groom and the bride did as told._

"_Now then,_ _Tachibana Kanade and Otonashi Yuzuru, I have witnessed your vows of love to one another. Now, to complete this sacred ceremony of matrimony and prove yourselves as husband and wife…" _

_The priest started to finish it._

"_Otonashi Yuzuru, you may kiss the bride."_

_And as usual, the groom did as told…_

"_Let stop it here."_

_The voice declared curtly, interrupted the kiss._

_The groom stopped on his track while the priest said to the voice in confusion._

"_B-But why, my lord? We can't complete the ritual without the kiss."_

"_I understood it well without you telling me, my loyal servant." The voice replied, his voice was still elegant._

"_T-Then why?" the priest asked his lord again._

"_It was not right of me to take them here and get them to complete this ceremony while they are still separating from each other," Solemnly, the voice replied again._

"_B-But even so, this ceremony must be comple-"_

"_Just let them go for now. This ceremony will be truly completed when they meet again and kiss each other. Do as I said, my loyal servant," The voice interrupted._

"_As you wish, my lord," the priest bowed._

* * *

"…This dream again, huh?" Yuzuru wakes up from his sleep while he was sitting on the chair of the student council's room.  
"Damn! I accidentally fell asleep again," he curses as he is looking absent mindedly at the ring on his left hand.

"What was that about...? I wonder…?"

Unfortunately, before he could continue his thought, he hears a loud shout.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS, THIS IS ALL A LIE!"

…Seem like another newcomer cause a fuss yet again.

"That's my cue then, eh?" he asks that to no one, and then sets off to the place where the shout is coming from…

**-o-O-o-**

"_*sigh*…_"he sighs softly after sitting back on the chair in his student council's room.

"I wonder, how many times does that make?"

He went to scold the new boy; that boy challenged him and he told him to try his best and then came back here.

Well, it is nothing new; he has met dozens of that type anyway.

After finishing his thought on that new boy, he goes back to reminiscence about the dream he was having, the dream about his marriage ceremony with Kanade...

It was so vivid and so blurry at the same time.

He can only remember it to the point just before he kissed Kanade. Everything after that he can't remember no matter how hard he tried to.

Did he or did he not kiss her in that dream, he wonders?

Furthermore…

"What's up with this ring, anyway?" he groans again as he looks at the ring in his left ring-finger. The golden ring is a beautiful one. Even without any diamond on it, it still shines radiantly, showing off its elegant. Not to mention the word engraving on it, "Tachibana Kanade Otonashi Yuzuru".

It appeared on his finger back when he just started to have this dream. But that is not the strangest thing about it. When he tried to touch it with his other hand, it went passed his hand as if it was not there at all. Not only that, when he tried asking other students both NPC and human alike, but neither was able to see the ring he mentioned.

The ring seems to be an invisible one, but still, he could always feel the weight of it on his finger. That, or he just hallucinating about it because he misses Kanade so much.

"I wonder how long it is since I started to have this dream…"

He has never kept track of time he spent here anymore since Kanade left. How many years have passed since then? A decade? A century? Or just for a week? He doesn't know at all. So it is also natural that he doesn't know how long since this dream came to haunt him, making him misses Kanade more and more.

The fact that it left this ring on his finger all the time as the tangible evidence doesn't help either.

At times, he tried to take it off because it reminded him of Kanade so much that his heart started to ache, but to no avail, he couldn't even touch it, let alone take it off.

As he ponders what to do next with this mysterious ring and dream he is having, a heavy sound of footsteps approaching him.

Surely, it is of that boy from before.

Cutting off his thought, he says, "Well, time to do my work, huh?"

* * *

"I love you, Tachibana-san! Please go out with me!"

"I'm grateful for your feeling, but I'm sorry." Kanade rejects yet another guy who confesses to her.

Her friends, who are watching, talk to each other.

"This makes it 100th time, huh?"

"Yes, this is the 100th time Kanade refuses boys' confessions."

"Ah, ah, she is so popular. I'm envious."

After that, their gossip gets interrupted as Kanade walks over to them.

"Sorry to make you wait." she says in monotone.

"No, no, don't worry about it. You were busy after all," one of her friend waves her hand in dismissal.

They walked home together, having small chats for a while before another friend asks Kanade a question.

"By the way, don't you have anyone you like, Kanade?"

"Eh?" She replies, confused. Where was that coming from?

"Look, I mean, you are pretty popular, right? That is why guys confess to you all the time, but you rejected all of them, soccer's club captain, the top student, chief of the moral committee, or even _our_ student council president! So I was wondering whether there is someone you like or something?" The girl explains.

At her friend's word, the face of the boy from her dream pops into her mind. Does she really love the boy? But how so? They have never met each other before. She doesn't even know him. He was just in the dream she keeps having, the dream of her own marriage.

How ridiculous…

'_Not to mention about this ring,' _she pauses in her thought and looks at the ring on her finger, _'No one can see it apart from me, I'm already tired of asking around about it. Not to mention the worry looks my parents gave me when I first mentioned it to them that night'_

Yes, this was the ring that suddenly appeared on her finger after the night she first dreamt about this peculiar dream. And furthermore, it appears to be invisible, she couldn't even touch it. But strangely yet, she could very well feel its weight on her finger.

'_Maybe I'm hallucinating about it. Should I try going to see the counselor?' _

She sighs mentally before continues her thought, 'what's engraved on it again? _Tachibana Kanade Otonashi Yuzuru?' _It kinds of creepy that her name was written on it with the name of a guy she doesn't even know.'

'_Maybe it is the name of that boy,'_ she thinks, _'but if so, have we met each other before? Why was I in such a ceremony with him? And we even about to ki-' _

The light blush comes into her cheeks as the scene comes into her head so she shakes her head to brush it off.

When her friend, who has been waiting for her answer, sees her reaction, she asks.

"What's wrong Kanade? You don't want to answer? It's okay," the girl said cheerfully with the face of _don't mind, don't mind._

'_No, it is not that I don't want to answer you, but…' _she pauses in her thought again, pondering something.

'…_Do I really love that boy in my dream?' _

Well, she probably is. Finally, she admits.

'_I mean if I'm not in love with him, why did I reject all the confession so far? And every time it happened, that boy's face kept coming into my mind.'_

Yes, she is quite sure about it now. But the problem is she couldn't really tell her friends about it. So the only answer she can give to her is…

"…I don't really know, but probably."

"E-Eh? R-Really? Who is it?" her friend asks excitedly.

"Like I said… I don't know," she repeats again.

Sensing Kanade's discomfort, the girl backs off.

"Never mind that then."

"Ah! Girls, I just remembered! Today, there is a new café opens up next to the station! I heard the rumor that the chief is a great cook. So how about it, wanna check it out?" another girl speaks after they continued to walk for a while longer.

"Oh, I will go too!"

"Me too!"

"Okay then, anyone who wants to go, follows me. As for the ones who are not going, bye bye, see you tomorrow!"

"What about it, Kanade? Will you go too?" the same girl asks Kanade again, snaps her out from her thought as she was continued thinking about the boy.

"A-Ah, I will, too."

"Then we should hurry. Let's go!" the girl leads Kanade by the hand.

'_Well, whatever. I shouldn't think so much about it. It has been 4 years, anyway. Since I was 12…'_

Yes, that is why it is ridiculous. She, gets marriage, at 12?! No fucking way. Or if that was really the case, it just meant she had bad tastes in men to marriage to such a pedophile. How the heck she started to have this dream when she was 12 is beyond her.

Since 4 years have already passed and she doesn't get any closer to the answer she wants to know, thinking about it anymore wouldn't help anything.

Thinking so, she stops thinking and walks to the café with her friends.

* * *

**Announcement**

**First of all, like I said, this was just the draft of my idea for the new story. So unfortunately, the next chapter is likely not going to come any time soon or not coming at all. I will decide whether to continue writing it or not after I have finished my main story "Steal his heart again" (Which is not likely to be finishing soon)**

**It could only be by miracle if I decided to continue writing this when I have not yet finished "Steal his heart again"**

**I will continue writing it at the same time as "Steal his heart again" If I get at least 50 reviews from 50 different members of asking me to continue. Impossible, right? That was why I said It took miracle for me to continue writing it as of now.**

**If I really do get the chance to continue writing it though, I will also rewrite this chapter a little. This is just a draft after all.**

**Lastly, for those who are writers and this idea inspired you, you are free to use this idea and create your own story from it. But please just inform me about it via PM first. It is not likely that I will be able to continue writing it anytime soon anyway. So might as well just give it to another writer.**

**Oh! And if you are interested, please do read my another story, "Steal his heart again' also.**

* * *

**This is just me rambling, so if any of you are not interested, feel free to skip it.**

**Ah, man. At first I was going to write the rough draft, but I ended up making it so detail. It was that marriage ceremony's fault. I'm Buddhist you know, how the hell do you expect me to write a Christian's wedding? Not to mention their super long marriage lines and tradition. It took me for about an hour just researching about the marriage script. And several hours just to write it down and adjusting it.**

**After that, I just got in the mood to write anything else so detail. Even though it was supposed to be a draft…**

**The only change in this chapter I will make if I ever going to touch it again is probably to give names to Kanade's friends. And I'm bad at thinking of names too… What a pain…**

**Oh, well… Can't think of any more things to ramble.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Commotions

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Qwqs is here. Surprising, doesn't it? After I met a lot of things, both good and bad, I feel like writing again. However, I don't even know how my writing will change, so if you don't like it, bear with me please ^^

Please have fun

Also, I would really appreciate it if you would be so kind as to comment to this new writing style of me (For me, I'm not so sure if it's better, so much as so sure as it's getting worse).

**Qwqs**

**Commotions**

"Speaking of which, your brother is having his wedding soon, isn't he?"

One of the mood makers of the group asks another one of the same feather.

"Oh, you mean that former lady-killer?"

The asked girl answers with a smirk.

"I don't think you should speak ill of your brother like that."

One of the serious type girls expresses her disapproval.

"Oh, come on! That guy used to be such a big womanizer. In the end though, after meeting her…"

The girl just says that and then starts laughing.

"Aha ha ha ha… every time I think about it, it is so funny. After meeting my sister-in-law to be, he is like a tame tiger."

"Oh? What of it, I didn't hear about this yet."

The first girl asks.

"Huh? Oh, that's right! I didn't gossip it with you yet, hi hi"

The girl giggles again before starting.

"At first, he went his way with her like usual, but she just ignored him completely. After he tried to win her over for a while, he suddenly noticed that he had headed over heels her for real."

She pauses to giggle again and continues.

"After he had known that, he just asked her directly why she would always reject him."

The girl suddenly looking around at her friends' faces

"Care to guess what that girl answer is?"

"She didn't care about him?"

One of the dimwit friends guesses stupidly.

"Idiot, if she didn't care about him, would she be _Haru_ sister-in-law to be?"

Another girl retorts

"Okay, anyone else?"

"She wants to know his background first?"

One of the average IQ girls inquires.

"Hmm… it was not completely wrong, but if you asked me whether that was the reason, I would say _absolutely not._"

_Haru _thinks for a while before answering.

"I'm sure that have something to do with the _"tame tiger"_, doesn't it Haru?

Kanade makes a small smirk and answers.

Haru has a surprised expression on her face.

"Wow! How did you know, Kanade?"

Kanade just shakes her head-expressionless as usual-before saying.

"It's so easy, I'm sure most of you've already known about it, right?"

She looks at her friend as hopefully as her usual expressionless face can be.

…

…

…

…But none response to her.

"Umm… when you think about it, I kind of thought of that… and kind of… not."

"Yes, me too…"

"Same."

…and a lot more of responses like this.

Kanade blinks in surprise.

What? None of her friend knew about it?

"Ahem…"

One of the smartest of the group suddenly coughs, giving a signal that she wants to speak.

"…To be honest, I think most of us kind of already know the answer to that question. We just kind of don't want to think of it as a possibility for some ridiculous reasons. So? Care to explain it to us, Kanade?"

The girl makes a gesture of passing a microphone to Kanade.

Kanade feels kind of perplexing for a while before decides to begin her theory.

"…Well then, I didn't really think anything complicate. I just thought that if I was really that girl, and I loved him… I would wish from the depth of my heart that he should be a good person."

Kanade closes her eyes, deep in thought, without even knowing that she slowly starts to have a beautiful smile on her face.

All of her friends silently gasp in surprise at Kanade's display of expression.

Kanade who with her eyes close, doesn't notice, continues.

"That's why; I believed that she was waiting. Wait for a time that he would change. Change to be the person she wished to be with. That is all it is, there is nothing more to it."

Kanade lets out a deep sigh unconsciously before slowly opening her eyes…

…And meet with the curious gazes of all her friends.

She blinks repeatedly in surprise of her friends' gazes.

"W-What's wrong, everyone?"

She speaks; her face betrays a little expression compare to her _usual_.

That smart girl suddenly puts both her hands on Kanade's shoulders.

"…Kanade… I didn't know before… that you are like that…"

"W-What?"

Kanade cries.

"A dreaming girl?"

"An imaginary girl?"

"N-No, wait everyone! Kanade told me that she might have someone she liked!"

Rika, the girl, who asked that question to Kanade, suddenly states.

"E-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

The sound reverberates almost endlessly.

"N-N-No, I-I don't."

Kanade replied, blushing furiously.

"FOR REAL, KANADE!"

"FOR REAL, KANADE-CHAN!"

"FOR REAL, KANADE-SAN!"

"FOR REAL, TACHIBANA-SAN!"

"FOR REAL, TACHIBANACHI!"

Everyone shouts in their own ways.

* * *

…

…

…

'_What's wrong with this?'_

There is a big uproar in the world of Afterlife governed by the student council president, aka, Otonashi Yuzuru.

There is currently not a soul in the Afterlife except for him.

But the NPC are acting strangely.

They are speaking of a certain student that he knew nothing about.

He is about to meet this unknown being, also referred as _"her" _in _"her" _dwelling place.

_*creak*_

"I was waiting for you, Otonashi Yuzuru."

Beyond the opened door,_ "her" _is sitting proudly on top of the library table as _"her"_ looks down on him from _"her" _position.

"Then shall we have a very, very fun talk, mister student council president?"

**P.S. DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

**Thanks all the viewers, favs, and followers, of me or this story.**

**I have decided to write this story after I met a certain amazing incident, both good and bad (almost to the point that was "almost" made me go crazy. So from now on, and again, please take care of me and this story (Leaving a creative comment would be much appreciated).**

***Salute***

**OUT**


	3. A wedding?

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! I'm here again.

Let's have some fun!

**Qwqs**

**A wedding?**

**A while back in the Afterlife**

""_Her"(Anoko) _is so funny, he he."

**Note: Anoko can mean either "that girl" or "her" in Japanese.**

"Yes, _"Her" _is so interesting to talk to. I haven't met anyone like this in a while."

"Yes, most of the recent newcomers are all going on rampage one way or another."

"At times like those, we can only count on our president to calm them down."

"But _"her"_ is different, she is so unlike those rioting bunch."

"Yes, she talked to us normally. It really has been a while."

"Her jokes are supreme! I really couldn't think of anything funnier!"

All the NPC are having fun chatting about the new student. In their opinions, she is an interesting chick.

Even for male NPC, if they really had a soul, they would surely want to be her partner.

"Aww~, when will that girl come out of the library again?"

"I hope she comes out soon, we have lots of fun talking with her."

* * *

…

…

…

_*sigh*_

Again, it begins with a sigh.

After she sorts of explaining that she has been dreaming of a certain boy for some time now (Of course, she was not so crazy as to say the exact time of when it all began or that she was in a wedding), her friends has finally calm down a little.

"I see. So even Kanade-chan has something like that, huh?"

Haru lazily stretches her arms as she speaks boringly.

"Well, I would have never expected that from Tachibanachi, but that is normal for a girl, I think."

Another girl comments.

"By the way, is this the reason why you have been rejecting all the boys so far?"

Rika asks with a curious look on her face.

Kanade just nods, not wanting to say anything more; her usual composure finally coming back.

"Let's get on her case some more later on, I will tell you about what we talked before."

Haru starts again.

They have been talking about Kanade for a while that she started to get bored.

"Like Kanade has guessed, the answer my sister-in-law to be told my brother was like Kanade said."

She pauses to catch her breath and continues.

"She said, _"I was waiting for when you would stop being such a glib man that is having fun playing with a girl heart!" _like this, I guess?"

"Are you sure that you were not just saying that yourself?"

One of the girls narrows her eyes and glares at Haru in disbelief.

Most of them know how much she hates her brother, and not in a tsundere way either.

"Although I would love to say _"Yes, it is!" _but unfortunately, those are the exact words she said."

Haru says, smiling happily in a mischievous way.

The girl backs down, too tired to argue any further.

"And so, what's next?"

"He just started to change himself, slowly, step by step."

Haru closes her eyes in thoughtful manner as she thinks about it again.

"Eventually, he was able to quit all of those things and came back to her again. Something like that I think… _Not that I would have ever expected that from my brother._"

She murmured the last sentence.

"I guess it's nothing special?"

The dimwit girl inquires.

"Yes, quite typical. Although it's quite enviable how lovey-dovey their story is."

Another girl agrees.

"Back to the original topic, would you all like to come to the wedding next week?"

Haru looks around at her friends.

"Oh, we can? Then why not!"

The first girl, _Aki_, smiles cheerfully at the invitation.

"Me too!"

"Then I will go too!"

"What is the exact time, maybe I can go?"

…And more of responses like this.

Amidst the voices, Kanade is again deep in thought.

'_A wedding, huh?'_

Surely, there is no need for words as to what Kanade is thinking about.

**P.S. I think this chapter is kinda lame, opinion?**

* * *

**Coming back to writing again sure is hard. Hopefully I could write complicate plots using better narrative than this again soon.**


	4. Contemplating 1

**Author's note:**Hello everyone!

Have fun reading!

**Qwqs**

**Contemplating 1**

_*sigh*_

And yet again the story is begun with a sigh.

Maybe that sounds boring? Why would it always begin with a sigh? Why can't it begin any other way? Surely, any person watching this would think so at some point. But in fact, there is a reason behind it…

**-o-O-o-**

After finally coming home, Kanade sighs in exhaustion.

'_Today was more tiring than usual…'_

Yes, for Kanade, today surely was quite tiring. It's not physical exhaustion but a _mental _one.

Despite how people usually thought of Kanade as a dumb, quiet girl, that's actually not all there is to it.

She is actually a type that has a lot on her mind almost all the time. If it would have to be put in a more understandable way, she was like a _library type_ girl.

It is well known that for them, they are always thinking about a lot of things, but they are just no good at expressing it.

Not that the person herself would remember it anytime soon, but, the instance like how she actually wanted to tell the SSS that moving on was best, so you should stop the meaningless struggling, but in the end, ended up fighting them instead. It happened because of how bad she was at communicating, expressing her belief.

Or even the instance where she just wanted to eat the Mápó dòufu alone after being renounced from her President position. That showed how much of a heavy thinker she actually is. It's just that it is hard for her to express it outside of her thought.

Sighing is one way she could somewhat relieve herself of her thought as of late.

And this deal with that boy and the ring doesn't help her case any, either.

'_The wedding… should I attend it?'_

This is the thing she has been thinking for a long while even before she reached home.

It's not that the wedding itself has any significance to her, but, _for him_, for that boy that appeared in her dream as the groom, for that boy that she _might_ actually be in love with, should she go to the wedding in hope of finding more clues -no matter how small- about him? Or should she just give up on her hope of ever finding out more about it?

'_It has already been 4 years anyway.'_

That depressing thought comes to her.

'_I don't want to go to the wedding; I'm afraid of finding out more and in the end achieved nothing; I'm afraid of feeling the slight pain in my chest like when I dreamt of him again.'_

If she went to the wedding, finding out more about him but can't do anything to meet with him after all those clues and some more searching she would do. Or even if she just doesn't find anything from this normal wedding. Surely, either way, she would be hurt badly. The pain would intensify. She doesn't think she could stand it.

On the other hand, if she decides not to go, then that would be a waste of opportunity, a _most _foolish choice.

That's why she is in exhaustion.

Not because of her friends pestering her about the boy (Well, part of it is, but it is just a very small part), but because she couldn't decide what she should do.

Such a simple choice for everyone else, but for her it is a painful one.

It reminds her of a certain story she has read; a story about a certain self-proclaimed mad scientist who had to make a painful choice at the end of his struggle to save a friend. In the end, he had a happy reunion with his _assistant._ But that is just a story, a _fake. _It's not the _real_. Would the real really always have such an ending waiting at the end of one's struggle?

'_No.'_

This is the answer she believes.

The reason why she would believe so is not important, nor is it worth discussing about.

Like how a certain boy's story ended; sacrificing his heart to the girl he later loved but still have yet to be able to hold her fully. Ironically, she left him because of how grateful she was that he would give such an important thing to her.

It would still be a long time before she could decide what she would do.

She has spent more than 4 years thinking about this matter without finding an answer for it. However, even so, she has still not given up yet. Believe deep down -so deep that she, herself doesn't notice- that one day, she definitely would understand it.

A little while longer is nothing.

**P.S. MY SKILL FINALLY STARTS TO COME BACK!**

**P.S. 2 I have changed the names of all the chapters.**

* * *

**This is just half of the chapter of "Contemplating". I decided to cut it in half to show the progress of this story.**

**About my Kanade interpretation, I believe that is really how Kanade is. She is a heavy thinker who can't express herself well. Why do I think so? I believe it's because I and she are similar except that I am a boy. I wish to hear your opinions on this.**

**Lastly, do you sense any reference anywhere in this chapter? Well, then, good bye.**

**El**

**Psy**

**Congroo**


	5. Contemplating 2

**Author's note: **Hello everyone!

Enjoy!

**Qwqs**

**Contemplating 2**

'_Where Am I?!' That was the first thought that came to "her" mind as she came to be an existence in this place._

_The place was a classroom, a deserted one. The orange-saffron colored the whole room in a background, signifying the time when the only star illuminating the Earth during the day would leave the horizon, preparing for the time when a lowly, lightless, yet mysterious object of the night sky to borrow its power to take shaped in many different forms along with a lot of beautiful stars as if to help the pitiable object –without light of its own- shined the more brightly with the tiny share of their lights._

_Such beautiful things always hidden in our lives plain-sided, it's unfortunately most probably wouldn't be able to see it. _

_The same with "her"._

_Not with her mind as it was, not with the sorrow she felt, not with so many emotions inside of her mind right now…_

**-o-O-o-**

"_u-ugh…"_

_Feeling a bit of headache, she used a right hand to hold down her temples._

"_w…hy…"_

_*drip* _

_*drip*_

_*drip*_

_Why would her tears… fa… lling… like this? Asking that to no one, she bit her lips._

'_u-ugh…'_

_Why would she… feel so… bitter inside… like this? She asked again, knowing full well the answer to that question._

"_I-I Failed… I Failed! I FAILED!"_

_Shouts of frustration escaped from her mouth._

_Tears of bitter sadness escaped from her eyes._

_Tightly clenched fists of anger showed in her body language._

_Wondering to herself, just when was the last time had such a thing happened to her?_

_When was it that she had lost control over her emotions like this?_

'_It's so useless, it's all so useless!'_

_It would be quite a while for these dripping sounds to stop._

_After all…Her memories have come back._

**-o-O-o-**

_What would everyone do if you were put into an unfamiliar place?_

_The place was one that you couldn't even make a little sense out of it. You died, and then you were put in this place. What was the first thing you would do?_

_Screaming_

_Shouting _

_Crying_

_Laughing_

_Eating_

_Sleeping_

_..Oh, so this is what dream is like?_

…_thinking like this?_

…_Oh, my, it's heaven! So many high-school girls! I'm about to go forty, I'm about to be a wizard! It's lucky that I'm here! WAIT FOR ME HIGH-SCHOOL GIRLS!_

…_._

…

…

…_Or like that?_

…_Well, enough about the joke._

_Committing suicide_

_A countless of time –because of the nature of this place- that is what most do for "a countless of time"._

_Though, some cowardly, or maybe clever (?), just settle for it with screaming or crying, sort of like that._

_Even "her" was the same._

_However, was committing suicide the next thing she would do, considered how much her sorrow were?_

_Or was she the coward type after all? Would she just settle for it with crying all day?_

_Or…_

**-o-O-o-**

"_I see! Thank you so much for talking with me! I learnt a whole bunch!"_

"_No, no, don't say that, aren't we friend?"_

_A girl student talked to "her" in a friendly tone, smiling from ear to ear at the new girl._

"_She" smiled back at the girl…_

"_I think it's a war time! I have an important mission to accomplish! Which is to say: To drop the top secret bomb in a certain battlefield called "the girl's toilet". Well then, see ya'!"_

…_Suddenly saying that out loud and running out of the classroom with laughers echoed at her back from the classroom._

**-o-O-o-**

'_Well then, what should I do next?'_

_After she was out of the students' sight, she changed to walking at a slow pace while pondering something._

…_No need to go to the toilet after all._

_She chose to use this approach from the countless approaching tactics she had._

_Why? _

_Because it was her favorite one_

_Why?_

_Because it was the easiest way to be friends anyone in a short time_

…_though she had to admit, even back then, she didn't use it over the top like this_

_It was much more subtle back then…_

'_Using this mood maker approach to be friends is fine. Even though it is only a superficial friendship, it is no big deal. After all… that was what I have been doing before coming to this place…'_

**-o-O-o-**

_Information gathering_

_That was what she had settled to do. She knew nothing about the place: What exactly was it? How to escape from it? Would her 'wish' ever come true?_

_Committing suicide had never crossed her mind… not anymore; long before she came to this bizarre place, back when she was 'there'._

_Even crying in the classroom back then was unlike of her. She would not cry. She would not be weak. She would not ever surrender herself to such a thing as 'fate'. It is ridiculous to accept such a thing; fate is the thing that people created, not God, not Buddha, not any saint, it's us. It's the thing that SHE created. How she came to be, how she suffered, it's all HERS; faults and what not. This suffering is HER fault; she wouldn't be so hypocritical as to see it as the God's fault and such. _

_Although when all was said and done, she knew it but she couldn't let it go… Not yet._

"_Damn! What the hell am I thinking about?!" she said that out loud in a familiar, yet unfamiliar place: an empty classroom._

_Using the hand to hold down her temples and shaking her head, she tried to calm herself down once again._

_Now was not the time to think about the philosophy thingy of her anyway._

**-o-O-o-**

_It had been 10 days since then. Quite surprising that she was not caught yet: by 'that man'._

_Yes, that man, the authority figure of this school, probably the person who could best answer her doubts._

…_Well, actually, it was not really that surprising that he couldn't catch her yet. She 'made it' so that would be the case after all._

_That's why fate is something that we crea-_

_Oop! Almost back to that philosophy thingy again!_

_Anyway, for the progress so far, she had known a lot more things about this place._

…_Apparently, this place was a purgatory of sort. Definition from one of the dictionary she read, said, "_A place or state of suffering inhabited by the souls of sinners who are expiating their sins before going to heaven."

_Not that she would believe it, after all she didn't believe in 'heaven'. Since this was the place before one went to heaven, then, she didn't believe it. 'Cause for her, heaven didn't exist._

…_Not the one that most people were thinking about anyway._

_But if someone asked her, "Do you think a place exactly like heaven exist?" Then the answer was, "Yeah!"_

_Confused? She wasn't confused at all. Though she was in no mood to explain to nobody, to thin air, what exactly did it mean? _

…_Maybe later? Or never?_

…_Whatever. If the time came, then she would explain it._

_If "…." can't wait for it, then maybe you should try to find the answer yourselves? _

'_Oh! Did I go off topic again?!'_

_Thinking to herself with a smirk, amusing in her own complex thought._

_Back to the main topic, it seemed like 'souls' came to this place; unfulfilled, regretted souls to be more accurate._

_And that man had a duty to fulfill those regrets and help them moved on._

_To where?_

_Who know? ^^_

_And those students she talked with were sort of like Artificial intelligences. They were there to fulfill the void in this place, creating environments that help 'souls' moved on much easier._

…_Actually, after she knew this, she would like to try talking with those 'souls'. But she decided against it since that might give her away to that man before she wanted to._

…_Although she did get information about them as much as possible from… various things_

_What were the various things, oh you asked?_

_Well, there were too many… _

_But essentially, they were very simple things such as complex reading on body languages, using an AI to get info indirectly, put them (both AI and souls) through the particular situations she had prepared beforehand unknowingly, or as easy as eavesdropping on their conversations with the AI and that man._

_Simple, eh?_

_And from these various things, with only 10 days, she learnt almost everything she needed to know from this place shorted of asking that man directly about things she still had her doubts about._

_And last but not least, one thing she found the most annoying in this entire place was… she was here._

_A place where unfulfilled souls, resided… she was here._

_A place where those idiots cried like a baby endlessly… she was here._

_A place where literally suicidal fools were here… she was here._

…

…

…

_PISSING ME OFF!_

**-o-O-o-**

**Note: Do you think this girl is starting to get **_**too annoying? Give me your opinions.**_

'_Now then, to decide what to do next'_

_She started to ponder her next move after calming down almost instantly from the 'shocked'._

'_I have done almost everything I could to gather as much info as possible without alerting that man. Is now the good time to confront him?'_

_Well, to say that she would go and confront him without knowing anything would be an insult to her ability._

_She had made some theories about that man's origin, using the info she got from the AIs. And she was more or less 70% sure (which was still quite low in her standard) about a particular theory._

'_I guess it's the time, nothing I could do more by myself anyway,' she decided._

'_The question would be how should I go about it? Hmm… that plan is just fine, I guess.'_

_She stretched out her hands lazily, with a relaxed expression on her face. _

'_Well then, I hope you are proved to be an interesting person, Otonashi Yuzuru-san.'_

**P.S. Have a mixed feeling about this. Reviews please! Salute!**

* * *

**Personally, I believe this character is very important in my plan of development of the series. She is almost as important as both Yuzuru and Kanade for this work. So this is the important step of the story. I really want you guys to give me opinions about her. So I could edit it in time, because, if not, there is no turning back anymore.**

**I will stop this story for a while waiting for opinions.**

**But don't worry, we will see each other again soon ^^**

**At least, that is what I think.**

**See ya!**


	6. Commencing the plan

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, Qwqs here! We see each other again ^^

I have written another story in the name of _"Memories that aren't plastic" _(see my profile). The canon was so good that it touched deep in my heart. I have been planning to write it for a while, and finally I got to do it. I would recommend you to watch _Plastic memories_; it's quite good, very similar to Angel beats.

So if you are interested, feel free to enjoy it, I would really love to have you sir opinions on that story too ^^

With all that out of the way, please enjoy.

**Qwqs**

**Commencing the plan**

"So, I just have to do as you say, and it will be a fun ride for me too?"

The NPC girl asks the same question over and over again.

'_I suppose to create a glitch in the system isn't that easy after all.'_

"Yes, that's right. Doing it like this will surely make a BAM!"

Saying so while thinking of another thing; she tries again – for more than a hundred times – to persuade the NPC.

"I-I-I u-understand, I-I w-will process as you r-request."

Finally, a success, although there are some trembling noises.…

'_Honestly, I should have learnt some hypnosis skill back then; it's too hard to persuade the robot without a heart.'_

Back then she only used her complex body languages reading skill to make people did as she wished (Of course, it was nothing malicious; otherwise it would be a failure).

She was so proud of this skill of hers to the point that she looked down on hypnosis, because, in her opinion, that was too risky.

Hypnosis, if she were to talk about this skill…

'_It's superficial, you could make people do as you wish, but that's unnatural.'_

The main reason she very much prefers her skill over hypnosis is because, her skill is_ natural_. Even while making use of the body languages, she didn't force anyone to do anything, she just _guided_ them to. This guiding is her pride; nothing could take it away from her.

Hypnosis on the other hand, is the epitome of unnaturalness in term of manipulating people. And even if she were to be more inhumane than this, she would never go to that dark a place.

Although, she has to admit, hypnosis might very much be the best thing to use against these _unnatural_ robotic flesh in humans shape.

'_There is a long way for me to go, huh…' _

She mentally sighs.

* * *

…

…

…

'_Would this really is a good idea?' _asking no one but herself, Kanade hesitates again as she stands in front of the church.

She has already made up her mind about it, but again, before continues walking a step further; she hesitates.

The people around her would surely mistake her for a (big) lost child if she were to just stand here a moment further.

'_I just feel something crossing my mind when I saw this church. Would taking such a step to know the truth "wise"?' _

Asking herself endless questions, she still continues to stand there.

"Hey, isn't that Kanade? Why are you standing here?"

When she hears the voice calling her name, she turns around...

There, she sees a cute girl her age with stylish clothes.

The voice seems to belong to Rika, one of her friends.

The girl walks towards her and asks again.

"What's wrong, Kanade? Why don't you go in? Do you want to go together?"

"A-ah, yes, let's go in."

As if her friend is giving her courage, she goes in the church with her friends.

The moment the door opens, she sees a light along with a part of her forgotten memories…

**P.S. Quite a short one, eh? Let just call it a break or an interlude.**

* * *

**My main computer broke down! I have to use another one, that's why this is such a short chapter. I can't really concentrate when I don't work on my usual partner.**

**A little game, what do you think is Kanade's memories that are coming back to her?**

**Salute!**

***OUT***


	7. Beyond the door 1

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! My computer is still broken, sigh. I will say sorry in advance if this chapter isn't to your liking. I really can't concentrate in this back-up computer.

By the way, I see you guys love the "commencing the plan" chapter. Hmm… maybe you like that little thought about hypnosis?

A little spoiler, there will be a lot more about the philosophy in this spiritual genre in the coming chapters.

But for now, please enjoy.

**Qwqs**

**Beyond the door 1**

…_Yuzuru_

…_Yuzuru_

…_Yuzuru_

_Thank you, Yuzuru..._

_Thank you for giving this life to me._

_Thank you for giving me this love._

_Thank you for everything you have done._

_Your sadness _

_Your bitterness _

_You crying self _

_Your gentleness_

_I would really - if it is at all possible - to bear even a little bit of it all._

_I knew I can't do it, to be as kind-hearted as you are._

_Truly… this live you gave to me is a wonderful one._

_Truly, I couldn't accept that proposal you gave to me._

_Truly, I can't do it when I still have yet to properly say thank you…_

_And so-_

"_Thank you Yuzuru."_

_Say that to herself once again without regrets, she passed on…_

**-o-O-o-**

…

…

…

'_What was that?'_

Seeing a part of _something_, she couldn't help but feel confused.

It's a part of her emotions.

Intense emotions

The passion she couldn't believe she would have.

Her passion for something… very important

Even though somehow she couldn't make head or tail of it yet all of the emotions are real. All of the pains are real. All of the gratefulness, the love, the contentment is real.

And when all is said and done, how could she still refuse that the boy is the one for her?

Are you saying these memories she didn't know anything about is a fake?

And even if it's a fake, are these emotions also a fake?

And even if it's a fake, are these experiences also considered a fake?

And even if everything is a fake, are these not something you should treasure?

Fake as it is, it's still something worth treasuring about.

And so-

'_You certainly are the one for me, Otonashi Yuzuru.'_

Murmuring that to herself, she walked on-

-To the stage of matrimony

* * *

…

…

…

There are countless problems happens here recently.

Too many NPCs are acting strangely.

A lot of them are doing pranks that give him a headache.

Fighting

Skipping class

Playing pranks

And the most horrid of it all, attacking the Student council room

At first, he thought they were newcomers, but after talking to them, he knew that wasn't it.

The way they _looped_ the conversation was a good telling of it all.

He only knew the real mastermind after an enormous effort on his part.

Just how sinister was this "_Anoko"_ to make the NPCs acting a little more like the newcomers like this?

'_Whatever. I will know the answer to that question after talking with her.'_

Thinking so, Yuzuru continues walking towards her dwelling place; library.

It's also quite a shock that she would be in such a place.

From what he collected from the NPCs, after she sorted of hypnosis them, she went on and said, "I'm tired, I will be waiting for someone in the library. You all don't need to go searching for me. I will come out after meeting with that someone. I wonder how long I would have to wait~"

Even though he only heard of the messages, he was absolutely certain that she surely was smirking while saying those words.

'_Just who is she?'_

'_What's wrong with all this?'_

…

…

…

"I was waiting for you, Otonashi Yuzuru."

Beyond the opened door,_"her"_is sitting proudly on top of the library table as _"her"_ looks down on him from _"her"_position.

"Then shall we have a very, very fun talk, mister student council president?"

**P.S. Another unfinished chapter**

* * *

**My main computer still has yet to be repaired. If this is another weird chapter, then please pardon me for it.**

**Salute**


End file.
